


So... you're the neighbor

by Storbotkid87



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Heartbreak, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storbotkid87/pseuds/Storbotkid87
Summary: All that Darcy knew was that her soulmate would be her neighbor. Sure, being with Jane had been a roller coaster. But she wasn't expecting to ride another one anytime soon.





	1. Why security

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever. Hopefully you all enjoy it.

"Yeah, sure. It's no problem, Fal!", said Darcy. "I'm more than happy to do it. You know I love those little bugs." Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jane come back from her meeting with Tony and Bruce. "Alright, I gotta get going, but I'll see you tomorrow. Uh-huh. Okay. Later, bye!"

Spinning enthusiastically, Darcy grinned to Jane. "Soooo... how was the meeting? Did we get another oh-so-wonderful raise? Even though we really don't need it. Or are we getting more machines? Honestly I don't think that we can fit anymore in here. Oh! I know, wing Wednesday is official!"

Jane stopped in her tracks to her desk to glare at Darcy. "First off, it was... was... aaarrrggghhh!" 

Darcy's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Second, no raise. Third, no machines. Yes on wing Wednesday. Thank god, because I need my delicious garlic parmesan wings. But yeah, no. You want to know what the stupid meeting was about?"

Darcy went to her desk to start doing a drumroll.

"We're getting new security!", said Jane.

Darcy jumped, waving her hands in the air. "Yay! We're getting new security!... Wait! What? Why? We don't need security. We are in the tower and are surrounded by Avengers. We don't need security."

Jane gestured towards Darcy, "that's what I said! And you won't believe who it is!"

Crossing her fingers, "please don't say Ian. Please, please, please." Two days after the dark elf fiasco, Darcy had to have a talk with Ian about the kiss being in the heat of the moment. She was still getting emails and texts from him, even though she blocked him.

Shaking her head, Jane continued. "Nope, not Ian. Try jack-boot legged thugs."

Eyes wide and mouth gaping open. "No," said Darcy, "the same ones from Tromso? Why?"

Jane shrugged, "Apparently Tony thought it would be good if we had people that we have 'worked' with before. Steve agrees with him and approves of the two that we get."

Falling back into her chair, Darcy looks on dumbfoundingly. "Well, I guess the only quetion is when do they start?"

Also sitting in her own chair,, Jane exhales a deep breath. "Next Monday, so three days."

Darcy shook her head, "just another reason to hate Mondays."


	2. The Family Across The Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is babysitting and has to explain soulmates. Not her favorite pastime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into what Darcy does some weekends.

It was five minutes till six when Darcy knocked on her neighbors door. Her neighbor, Fallon, opened the door with a relieved look on her face.

"Thanks so much, Darce. I really appreciate it, especially it being such a short notice."

Darcy waved her off. "Like I said, no problem. So where are the little bugs?", looking around the apartment.

Fallon grabbed her purse, "they are cleaning up their rooms because their Uncle Brock is coming back here to New York and is staying with us until he can find his own apartment."

Darcy smiled at the thought of having family members staying with Rosalie and Rocco. It would be good since their father died a couple years ago.

"I can't wait to meet him. From what you have told me, he seems really interesting."

Fallon walked over to Darcy to put a hand on her shoulder. "You would love him. He acts all tough and no-nonsense, but he's a big teddy bear. Lord knows that he has been waiting years for his soulmate. But he says that he's content with his life."

Darcy shrugged, "not everyone finds their soulmate. And when they do, who knows. It might be good, it might be bad."

Engulfing Darcy in a hug, "I really hope that yours comes soon and that it is a happy and blessed one. I know your folks weren't the best example, but there are a lot of good ones."

"Thanks, Fal! You better get going or you'll miss out on your party!", said Darcy.

"Pfft", waved Fallon, "please, it's for work. Hardly a party. I'll be back before midnight. And well, I guess you know the normal routine. Got my phone if you need me."

Darcy walked her out the door, "yep, don't worry about a thing. They know how to behave and act with me."

"Oh, no doubt.", said Fallon walking down the stairs.

Closing the door, Darcy released a deep breath. "Alright, dinner time."

///////

After a pizza, breadsticks, a Disney movie and some cookies n cream ice cream, Darcy announced bath time. The seven year old dark hair twins let out a synchronized groan.

"What's this I that I am hearing?", Darcy said putting her hand by her ear. "Is that the sound of baby whales that I hear? Can't be, I only see two little bugs who are dirty from cleaning their rooms."

Both Rosalie and Rocco looked at each other and then back at Darcy.

"Do we have to?", asked Rocco.

Darcy crotched down to their level to look in their eyes. "What do you think?"

 

"Okay," said Rosalie. "But only because Uncle Brock is coming."

Darcy smiled and nodded, "because Uncle Brock is coming."

///////

As she tucked the twins into bed, Darcy asked if they wanted to read a story.

"Can it be about soulmates?", asked Rosalie.

"Why soulmates?", asked Rocco. "What is a soulmate, Miss Darcy?"

Sitting at the end of Rosalie's bed, Darcy cleared her throat. "A soulmate is your other half, little bugs. They complete you."

"But how can you tell that someone is your soulmate?", asked Rosalie.

Darcy smiled at her, "Well, we have words written on us. The very first words that we will hear from our soulmate and the same for them. The words show up around your tenth birthday. Now, the words will first appear black. But when your soulmate says your words, oh little bugs. The words will shine so bright, that you would think that you have gold or silver in your skin."

"Wow", whispered Rocco. "Have you met your soulmate, Miss Darcy?"

Darcy looked over to Rocco, "no not yet, Rocco. But I have a feeling that it will be very soon."

Rosalie let out a big sigh, "I can't wait to meet my soulmate."

Rocco nodded enthusaustically. 

Darcy smiled at them. "Someday you will. Now, goodnight little bugs! Sweet dreams and all that jazz."

"Night, Miss Darcy!", the twins said in unison.

Kissing both on the head before leaving the room. Darcy prayed that they never had to deal with the heartbreak like her own mother had to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new security arrive.


	3. The New Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have arrived and Brock finds himself in a prank war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town

Waiting in the elevator to get to Jane's lab, Darcy was already hating today. 'We don't need the new security', thought Darcy. 'I still have my taser' (that Tony totally upgraded). Darcy smiled wickedly at that thought.

Hearing the ding to be let off, she immediately saw Jane arguing with Steve. Putting his hands up to calm down Jane, Steve was slowly backing up towards the door.

"Alright, what happened?", asked Darcy.

Jane looked frantically at her. Gesturing towards Steve, "the great Captain America here informed me which of the jack-boot legged thugs we're getting. And I knowhow much you'll love this. It's Rumlow and Rollins."

Darcy stared at Jane before turning to Steve. "What?", she deadpanned.

"It's perfectly fine, Darce. I promise.", Steve said calmly.

Thinking on the info that she had on Rumlow and Rollins, she could see Jane's point of view.

"Aren't they Hydra? And I thought Rumlow got buried by a building."

"They were triple agents.", said Steve. "And Rumlow was buried, But Dr. Cho has helped with removing most of the scars."

Darcy looked to Jane and then back to Steve. "Okay", she shrugged. "As long as they leave me alone."

Steve smiled gratefully to Darcy. "Well, they should be here soon. And don't worry Jane, they know to stay out of the way."

Jane stuck her tongue out as Steve left the lab. "They better stay out of the way or else I'll have Thor send them to a heim realm."

Darcy snickered at the thought, but quickly stopped as she heard a familiar sound.

Looking out the lab door, she saw Rumlow and Rollins walking towards the lab. Their synchronized steps reminded her of Norway and feeling like she was in an ice prison.

Before the guys entered the lab, Darcy immediately put in her earbuds to start listening to music. Once she sat down at her desk, Darcy turned on The Bangles Manic Monday. 

Jane looked to Darcy and Darcy looked back before they both looked to the guys. Rumlow and Rollins both nodded to them, then proceeded to sit next to the lab door.

Rolling her eyes, Darcy knew that it would be a long week.

///////

She had to speak it into existence.

Darcy was in the lab restroom trying to get Clint's latest prank out of her hair. She was going to get him for this week. He did a prank a day. And the worst part, Rumlow got pulled into it the first day.

Wincing at the knot of hair and glue, she remembers how Rumlow's face had leveled up in anger with each day.

Finally rid of the glue in her hair, Darcy left the restroom. All she wanted was to go home and put this week behind her. What she saw next stopped her in her tracks to leave.

Rumlow had manhandled Clintout of a vent. Clint was desperately holding onto the opening of the vent for dear life. Rumlow was cursing him out while he was still covered in purple glitter glue.

Darcy tried not to laugh, but had no strength to hold it in. Cackling at the scene in front of her, she realized too late that the guys stopped their fighting to look at her.

Catching her breath, she finally noticed them and looked away sheepishly.

Rumlow growled before punching Clint in the stomach one more time. He then left the lab still cusing away.

Clint was on the floor gasping for air. Darcy knelt nest to him. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay, itty bitty," Clint wheezed. "But I think it's time to call a truce."

Taking his hand in hers, Darcy agreed. "Truce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will words ever be spoken between Brock and Darcy? Lord knows Darcy doesn't mind not talking to him. And yes, more characters will be showing up.


	4. Official First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy was just happy to finally be home. Brock isn't to thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After years of being around each other, they finally speak to each other. Will it be a happy ending?

As she climbed up the stairs to her apartment, Darcy was thankful that it was Friday. She didn't have to deal with Science!, lab rivalries or Rumlow. She could enjoy her weekend with rom-coms and wine.

Looking down the hall towards her apartment and Fallon's, she saw a familiar figure by Fallon's door. Darcy prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Fallon came out of her apartment and waved at her. Darcy's eyes widened as she saw Rumlow turn around to face her.

Stopping in front of her door, Darcy looked dumbfoundingly at Rumlow. Luckily or unluckily, Fallon started to talk.

"Hey, Darce! I'm glad that I finally get to introduce you to my brother, Brock. Brock, this is Darcy that I was telling you about."

Brock scrunched his eyebrows together, "SO... YOU'RE THE NEIGHBOR."

Darcy's eyes widened even more. Those were her words.

Quickly snapping back to reality, she responded back to Brock.

"YEP! AND YOU MUST BE THE UNCLE."

Brock's eyes narrowed on her. He snorted an answer to relieve the tension. "Yeah, that's me."

Fallon clearly didn't know what was going on. Hearing a crash in the apartment, she went to go check on the twins.

With his sister gone, Brock felt like he could talk to Darcy without being scrutinized.

"Alright, let cut to the chase. Lewis, I get that you live across the hall and all. Occasionally babysitting my niece and nephew. But if you try any of your tricks on my family, you will get payback. And not the good kind. Not your family, not Jane and Thor. Not even Stark can help you. Do I make myself clear, Lewis?"

Darcy slowly nodded.

Right then he was in front of her, causing her to hit her back to the door of her apartment.

"I didn't hear you, Lewis. Do you understand?", he growled at her.

"Yes, yes sir", she whimpered.

Taking a step back, "Good. I feel sorry for whoever your soulmate is. Having to deal with an overgrown child."

Darcy felt the air being punched out of her lungs. Did he really say that to her?

As soon as Brock closed the door to Fallon's apartment, Darcy scrambled to get into hers.

Once she was on the otherside of her door, tears started running down her cheeks. Slowly Darcy rolled up her left sleeve to her sweater. Removing the leather cuff that covered her wrist. Trying to calm herself down and control her breathing before she looked at her words. Darcy sensed that she already knew the answer.

Turning her wrist over to look at the words, she began to sob as she slid down the door to sit on the floor. Her worst fears had come to life.

Her words were not gold or silver, but blue.

Rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Darcy be able to bounce back after what Brock did?


	5. Trying To Bounce Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a family dinner at the Tower. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that this week is very busy for me due to work. Hopefully I can stay awake o give you more chapters sooner rather than later.

The next day, Darcy didn't do what she had planned to do. Instead of cleaning, doing laundry and watching movies, she drank. Going through two bottles of wines, a bottle of rum and a bottle of whiskey, Darcy couldn't get rid of the pain she felt.

///////

Sun came pouring into her bedroom. Darcy tried to put her pillow over her head, but the headache was too much. Sitting up, Darcy started hating her existence. Between the hangover and heartache, she just wanted to blow up and be done with the pain.

Darcy then grabbed her phone to see what time it was. One o'clock and she had a text from Tony. God, could her life get any worse. Opening the text message, she concluded that it did.

TS: Ladies, gents, lab runts and the like. Dinner at the Tower at 7. Be there or the legion will get you. And Barton, don't even think of bringing the dog.

Six hours. She had six hours to look and feel like a human again.

"Step one: shower", she mumbled as she crawled out of bed. Almost falling onto the floor because her sheets were tangled with her legs.

Once she was out of the shower, she somewhat felt like her old self. But she knew that she needed coffee for her to really feel human.

///////

At six thirty, Darcy exited her apartment. Brock was also leaving Fallon's apartment.

Darcy tried to ignore him and how good he looked in a suite. He wasn't wearing a tie and had a couple of the top buttons undone. She could smell his cologne that she immediately recognized as Boss by Hugo Boss. Her favorite male cologne. She quickly looked down to the floor.

Brock gave a quick look at Darcy. She was wearing her nicest jeans and a blue long sleeve sweater, but it showed the girls a little. He tried his hardest not to lick his lips. As she turned to lock her door, he smelled her perfume. Lavender and cedarwood, god he was going to die. How could someone like her smell so good, he thought.

They both walked down the stairs and out the apartment building. Brock went to his car, a '69 Camaro ss. Darcy was internally drooling, her favorite car. He immediately got in and drove off.

Shaking her head, Darcy hailed a taxi to go to the Tower. She didn't know why it bothered her. It wasn't like Brock was going to the Tower. He didn't want her anyway. She was fine.

///////

As Darcy walked out of the elevator, she noticed pretty much everyone was there. Jane was sitting in Thor's lap on the couch with Steve sitting next to them. Clint and Natasha were in the communal kitchen doing last touches to the meal. Pepper, Tony and Bruce were talking by the dinner table.

Darcy let out a sigh of relief. She moved towards where Jane was when she noticed who was in the corner. Rumlow and Rollins. Darcy looked away when Brock glared at her.

Sitting down next to Steve, he put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, Darce. How are you doing?", he asked. "I'm okay", she shrugged. Steve knew something was up. "You sure?" Darcy nodded at him, "Yeeep! Pretty sure." Steve nodded back, choosing to drop the topic.

Natasha called everyone to the table. "Okay everyone, find your name and sit down", she said.

Darcy was thankful for sitting in between Jane and Steve. What she was not thankful for was that Brock was sitting across from her. By the look on his face, he wasn't too thrilled either.

Dinner went smoothly, until Clint launched an attack on Tony that landed on Brock. "Barton! I'm done being the one who has to be in the middle of your games!", he said. Right then he stomped one of his steel toe booted feet and landed right on Darcy's toes.

She jumped and yelped at the impact. Everyone turned to her. Feeling embarrassed, Darcy looked down at her plate. What she missed was Brock's worried expression. "Are you okay, Darcy?", asked Steve. Jerkily nodding, "I'm fine" she responded.

Natasha slapped the back of Clint's head. "I thought I told you, no more games or tricks at the dinner table." Clint had the decency to looked ashamed. "Sorry Tasha... and Brock."

///////

After dessert was over with, Darcy slowly got up from her seat. Steve was immediately by her side. Even Brock was looking concerned.

"Steve, I'm fine, really!", she said. Steve and Brock could tell that she was favoring her left side. "You don't seem fine, Darce", Steve said. Darcy tried to hubble away, "See I can walk just fine."

Steve looked over to Brock, "Aren't you staying close to where Darcy lives?" Brock nodded, "Yeah, I can take her home." Darcy placed her hands on her hips. "I said that I was fine. I don't need any help. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

When dhe turned to go to the elevator, Darcy found herself being swept off her feet. Immediately looking to rip the culprits head off, she saw that it was Brock. Wide-eyed and stunned, her argument went out the window.

///////

She finally said something to him when they got to her apartment. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that", she said softly. Brock exhaled loudly, "Yes, I did. I stomped on your foot, even though it shouldn't have been on my side of the table."

Darcy looked away, feeling shame for something she didn't do. Her feet were on her side of the table because Brock has stretched out his legs. "Well still, thank you."

Brock turned to go into Fallon's apartment. "I'm surprised that there's not more accidents at the lab with you being a clutz", he said under his breath.

Once again she felt her breath leave her. So Darcy limped into her apartment and got ready for bed to hopefully forget the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is tries to extend an olive branch in the next chapter. Does Brock take it? Or will someone else?


	6. Hopefully The Turning Of A New Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy sees Bruce. Starts reaching out to Brock. Jack and Brock have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to hear what Brock has to say.

First thing Darcy did on Monday was going to see Bruce about her foot.

"You know that I'm not that type of doctor, but I'll be more than happy to help", he said.

After taking some x-rays, Bruce told her what was going on. "Well, you have four out of five toes broken. So you are going to have to wear a boot for about six weeks."

Darcy took a deep breath, "Okay, okay. That's not too bad, it could be worse."

Bruce gave her a small smile. "Didn't Brock stomp on your foot?" Darcy ducked her head, "Yeah, but my feet shouldn't have been near his." Bruce hummed non-communicating. "Well, you are all set. Just check in again in a few weeks." Darcy smiled and waved to Bruce, "Thanks, Bruce, I really appreciate it."

///////

Darcy quickly got use to the boot on her right foot.

On the way back to the lab, she stopped to get coffee for everyone. That's right, Rumlow and Rollins were included. She was going to be the better person and not let Rumlow get to her.

"Hey, everyone! I got coffee, so never fear for I am here! Jane, stop hitting the thing-a-majig and sit down for a minute", she said as she walked into the lab.

Rumlow and Rollins were of course at the entrance of the lab. "Here you go, Jack. A large Turkish coffee with a splash of milk. Don't forget to not drink the last couple of sips of your coffee." Jack smiled at her, "I won't, Darcy. Thank you." He silently gave a knowing look to Brock, but drank his coffee.

Darcy then turned to Rumlow. "And here you go... Brock. A café Bombon, not yet stirred", she said hesitantly.

Brock gingerly took the coffee, "How did you know that I like café Bombon? Have you been stalking me, Lewis?"

Darcy was a little and stunned by the accusation. But quickly put it in the back of her mind. "No, I just observed your tattoos. They're Thailand based, right?" Brock slowly nodded, "Yeah, I got them on a mission." "Well, I overheard you talking to Jack about missing the coffee. So I asked   
Bun Ma down at the coffee bar to make it. I hope you like it." With that, Darcy turned to go gise Jane her coffee and sit at her desk.

Brock stood still as Darcy went about her work. He was perplexed as she had actually done something nice for him. Looking down at his coffee, he doubted that Darcy would be stupid enough to poison it. Turning to Jack, all he got was a smug look. Scowling at his best friend, he went to go sit in his chair like a petulant child.

///////

Around noon, Brock and Jack went to the cafeteria since Darcy had broken toes. Jack didn't say anything until they got their food and went back to the lab.

"So what's up with you and Darcy?", asked Jack. "I don't know what you're talking about", Brock grumbled. "Come on, man. You guys never talked to each other for years and suddenly she starts calling you by name." Brock really didn't want to talk about it, but knew that Jack wouldn't drop it.

"Okay, look. We spoke to each other for the first time in the hallway of Fal's apartment building. Darcy lives across the hall. And well... I think she said my words."

Jack stopped in his tracks. "What?", he hissed. "Then why are you being so rude to her and saying what you're saying behind her back?" Brock shrugged, "I said, 'I think she said my words'. It's been ten years since I've seen them and the scar tissue isn't helping." Jack wanted to smack him.

Taking a deep breath before speaking again. "So you're not going to confirm with her?" "No", Brock said shortly. "Then what are you going to do then?" Brock looked smugly over at Jack, "I've got a date with Trish from accounting. She's blank, no words. Just perfect for me. No strings attached."

Jack noticed movement in his periphal vision. It was Darcy, looking like she got struck and couldn't breath. She heard Brock and was reacting. Jack then got an idea.

"So then you wouldn't mind if I ask out Darcy? You know that we've been talking since Norway." "Pfft", said Brock. "I don't care. She's not my soulmate. She can do whatever the hell she wants to do."

Jack looked back over to Darcy. She was clinching to her left wrist in anguish. In the back of Jack's mind, he knew what was happening. And he didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jack be our knight in shining armor?


	7. Jack Puts His Plan Into Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Darcy out on a date. But she can only dance the tango. Luckily he knows of the perfect one to dance with Darcy and make Brock jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was interesting trying to find the right tango dance for this chapter. Especially since Darcy is wearing a boot. I will admit, I wish I could dance just to dance to this. It is Sensual Argentine Tango. If you find on YouTube, the song El Aire En Mis Manos accompanies it. It is a very intimate type of dance. Enjoy!

Jack had found out everything from Trish. Which restaurant (owned and run by a friend of Jack's and Brock's) and when (that Saturday at 7:30). With the information that he had, he stridden up to Darcy.

"Hey, Darce. How are you doing?", he asked. Darcy gave him a small smile, "Good, Jack. A little tired, but good. What's up?" Jack then leaned onto her desk and crossed his arms across his muscled chest. "Well, I was wondering if you were doing anything this Saturday." Darcy thought for a minute. "No, I don't have any plans. I would normally babysit for Fal, but I guess with Brock being back, she doesn't need me anymore."

Jack's heart hurt hearing that from her. "Well then, I would like to ask you out on a date. I know of a really good restaurant." Darcy looked uncertain, until she saw Brock glaring at them. Turning back to Jack, she smiled. "I would love to, Jack." Jack smiled back at her, "Great, I'll pick you up at seven." Standing from her chair, Darcy kissed Jack's cheek, "I can't wait."

Going back to his station by the lab door, Jack looked smugly over to Brock. Said man was giving him a death glare. "What?", asked Jack. "You knew that I was going to ask her." Brock grumbled under his breath. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he hated the idea of Jack dating Darcy.

///////

Saturday had arrived just in time, Darcy thought. In between dealing with Jane's Science! and Brock's glares, she needed some fun.

Checking herself in the mirror one more time, she liked what she saw. Wearing a black lace dress that went to her knees, but flared at the hip. It even complimented the boot. Darcy let out a deep breath, she looked good and was going to have fun that night.

Hearing a knock at her door, Darcy rushed over. Opening it to see Jack dressed in a black suit with a dark blue shirt, no tie. Oh, why couldn't Jack be her soulmate? But Darcy knew not to question things.

"Hey, Darcy. Wow! You look amazing!", Jack said. Darcy blushed, "Thank you, Jack. You look pretty good yourself." With that, he offered his arm to her and took her to his car.

///////

When they arrived at the restaurant, Darcy was completely in awe. It was a large restaurant with a couple of sublevels. Off to the left was an actual live band (as in orchestra). And in front of the band was a dance floor, there were several couples already dancing.

After the hostess took them to their secluded booth, Darcy gave Jack a wide-eyed look. "What?', he asked. "How in the hell were you able to get a reservation? It's like a two month waiting list." Jack chuckled, "A friend of mine owns and runs it." Darcy just looked at him dumbfoundingly.

Jack did a quick look around and found Brock on the opposite side of the restaurant. Brock had to do a double take when he saw Jack and Darcy. Jack just smirked at him.

Once wine and food were ordered, Jack asked Darcy to dance. For a moment she looked embarrassed. "I hate to say it. But I only know how to tango. I took a course for a semester and that's all the professor taught", she said. Jack smiled, "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll do a slow one." He led her to the dance floor, then went to the conductor.

Darcy looked around while she waited for Jack. For a split second, she thought that she saw Trish from accounting. Suddenly she recognized the song that began to play. It was El Aire En Mis Manos. And it usually was paired with a very intimated song, a Sensual Argentine Tango. Darcy shivered, wondering why Jack would pick this dance.

Jack came up from behind her and touched her arm. For the next three and a half minutes, Darcy was in a whirlwind of sensations. With Jack being so close and touching her like they were lovers left a sour taste in her mouth. Even being lifted in the air, she felt like she didn't belong there. For a moment, she imagined that it was Brock, Her heart soared at the idea of him embracing her in a tango. But he had rejected her.

When the dance was over, Darcy thanked Jack. Walking back to their table and meal, Jack saw Brock in the corner of his eye. Brock was furious about what Jack just did, as if the bent silverware wasn't proof enough. Jack smirked and winked at Brock.

///////

If Darcy was to be honest, she was happy to be home. Sure, she had fun with Jack, but she had a nagging feeling that she couldn't be with him. She hoped that he understood and that they would stay friends.

As they approached her door, Jack put his hand on Darcy's elbow. She turned to face Jack, but saw that Brock was coming up the stairs. Jack took ahold of Darcy's chin with his other hand. Darcy immediately stilled at the action and heled her breath. Even Brock stood still at what Jack did.

"I just wanted to say that I had a fantastic night tonight, Darcy. I hope that we can do that again. You are truly a beautiful and amazing woman. Please don't ever change", Jack said.

He then leaned down as he brought Darcy's chin up. Giving a small, delicate kiss on her lips. Darcy could only give Jack a small smile in return.

As Jack left, Brock was tempted to murder his best friend. Instead, he turned to Darcy, who had a stunned look on her face when she saw him. Feeling a sense of possessiveness, Brock pinned Darcy to her door. But he stopped, taking in the woman before him, he realized something. She was shaking in fear. He frightened her. He jolted away from her like he was burned all over again.

With him being across the hall now, Brock looked back to Darcy. She was like a deer caught in the headlights. Deep down he knew that he was hurting her. Even though he wanted to say something to comfort her, he walked into Fal's apartment.

Darcy was left standing in the hallway. Completely shocked by what had happened in the past couple of minutes. Jack had kissed her and it felt wrong to her. When Brock was in her space, she was waiting for him to claim her. But she got rejected again. Once again, she was starting to see why her mom did what she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple years since Darcy has seen her mom. And Brock is pushed to go take her,


	8. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock learns of how Darcy wound up with Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took awhile. With work and the holidays I couldn't write. But fair warning, it took me forever because I couldn't stop crying. I hope you enjoy even with the heartbreak.

A couple weeks had passed by since the date with Jack. The tension with Brock was getting worse everyday. And for some reason her left wrist started to hurt. But she put it all in the back of her mind.

Darcy was getting anxious. She knew that she needed to go see her mom. It had been a couple of years since she had last visited her. And especially with everything going on, she could use some input.

She had told both Fallon and Jane that she would be going up that weekend to go see her mom. They both asked if she wanted someone to go with her. Darcy declined to both requests.

///////

Thor entered Jane's lab, only to be surprised that she was staring out the window. "What is going on, my love? You look worried", he said.

Jane then started to pace about the lab. "I'm just worried about Darcy. It's almost Christmas and usually she is fine. But somethings off this year. She's been distant. And I don't like it."

Thor pondered for a moment. "Could it be because she met her soulmate?', he asked.

Jane froze. "What?', she whispered. Turning to Thor with wide eyes. "How do you know that? Ok, stupid question, of course you know that. When? Why didn't she say anything?"

Shrugging towards his soulmate, "It's not my place to tell. But I will agree that she has not been herself. I hate to suggest. But what if he rejected her?"

Closing her arms around Thor, Jane would not want that for Darcy. "I pray that she wasn't. Darcy, of all people, deserves to be happy."

Thor engulf her with his arms and put his head on top of Jane's. He had a feeling that it would get worse before it got better.

///////

Fallon was nervously looking at the clock and then at Brock. He tried to ignore her, but it was starting to piss him off.

"Fal, will you knock it off? You are really getting on my last nerve", he said.

She walked over to Brock and grabbed his hand. With some hidden strength, Fallon pulled him off the couch and moved him towards the front door.

"Please go with Darce. It will only be for a couple of hours", she said. Brock tried to stop his sister, but it didn't work. Before he knew it, Fallon tossed him his car keys and heavy jacket.

Looking in between Darcy's door and Fallon, he finally relented. "Okay, fine. But I better be left alone if somethings happens."

Brock then knocked on Darcy's door. He could hear a thump and cursing before the door opened.

Wearing nice black jeans and a red sweater dress, Darcy looked up at Brock in a daze. "Oh... hi..." Brock started looking carefully at Darcy. She honestly looked kind of dead on her feet. She was paler that usual, maybe lost some weight, and her eyes were losing their shine.

"Hey, Darce", Brock said. "Fallon said you needed a ride to your mom's. I'll be more than happy to take you. I got nothing planned."

Darcy started to shake her head, but got dizzy. Immediately, she held onto the door jam. "You-you don't have to-to do that. I can take a train or taxi."

He suddenly wanted to help Darcy. What was going on with her? Brock then knew why Fallon wanted him to take Darcy.

"I would feel better if I took you, okay?"

Slowly standing straight, Darcy nodded. She quickly went back into her apartment, only to come out with her purse, pea coat and a red poinsettia.

Brock raised an eyebrow at the plant. Darcy noticed. "They are-were-are moms favorite", she said. He also noticed her slip up, but didn't say anything.

///////

Arriving in a town called Darien, Brock was getting a sense of what Darcy's childhood was like. Unlike his, growing up in the Bronx, the town was very New England. No wonder Darcy was so carefree. Surprisingly enough, he could imagine a life here with her.

What really shocked Brock, was the address that Darcy had given him. It was a cemetery. St. John's Catholic Cemetery to be exact. He slowed down and started looking at the headstones. Two, belonging to a couple, was being swallowed up by a tree. Brock would hate to admit it, but he was nervous.

"You can stop here, Brock", Darcy barely whispered. After stopping the car, Brock looked over at Darcy. Her hand shakes as she reached for the door handle. Something wasn't right, he thought. To help her out, he grabbed the poinsettia to carry for her.

Darcy slowly walked towards a snow and ivy covered headstone. Brock was impressed that she had the strength to remove the ivy. But what got him was what was on the headstone.

Vivienne Ann Lewis  
Mar. 4, 1970- Dec. 22, 2010  
Daughter, Wife, Mother  
Loved by all who met her

Brock looked over to Darcy. Looking at the headstone, she showed no emotion. A personal first for him to see nothing on her face. He actually missed her smile and carefreeness now.

"Brock...", Darcy said. "Meet my mom, Vi Lewis. Mom, this is Brock." Shoving her hands into her pockets, she turned to Brock.

Standing, unsure of what to do, Brock looked back at her. Darcy looked at the poinsettia and then back at him. Slowly and gently, Brock put the plant by the headstone. He waited for what Darcy might do next.

Clearing her throat, Darcy looked back at the headstone. "You know... people really don't ask how I got mixed up with Jane to begin with. And I guess that kind of makes sense you know. Especially with Thor."

Brock turned towards her to listen what she had to say.

"I was actually about to start my semester that would cover those six credits. But the day before I left for Culver, my dad said he wanted a divorce. Apparently, he was seeing my ex-bestfriend and she was pregnant. Naturally, my mother devestated and became depressed... I would miss class to be there for her and comfort her. I thought that she was doing better... The plan was for me to come home on the twenty-third, but I had missed the flight. So I arrived the next day."

Brock looked closely at Darcy. Her cheeks were covered in tears. He suddenly felt like he had and needed to comfort her. But he didn't move.

"When I got home, I immediately noticed the smell. I called my mom asking if the trashed needed to be taken out... And then... then... then I found her", Darcy bawled. Right then Brock surrounded her in his embrace. He started to stroke her hair to help her calm down.

Darcy took a few gasping breaths before continuing. "She had shot herself in the head two days prior. The coroner was surprised that she lasted that long considering the coloring of her words. They had turned to marble."

Brock held her tighter to him. He didn't know what to say or what to do. So he kept holding her.

"And the ironic bit, my dad called later that week. My ex-bestfriend and baby had died in childbirth. He was calling to see if he could come back. And I told him 'no, I didn't want to see or have him be apart of my life because of what he did to my mother'. But god... So many times, I feel like I can barely hold on and get through life. I don't know what to do anymore."

Putting his chin on top of Darcy's head, Brock choose his words carefully. "Lewis, you are one of the bravest people that I know. You took down a literal god. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Darcu took a deep breath, then looked up at Brock. She would be lying if she said that she was not tempted to kiss this man. Slowly she went on her tip toes to kiss Brock on the cheek. Brock himself, closed his eyes to relish the feeling of her lips on his cheek.

Stepping away from Brock, Darcy headed back towards the car. Brock looked worryingly after her, before turning back to the headstone.

"I promise to look after her, Mrs Lewis."

Brock went to the car and took them to the apartment building in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brock sees his words for the first time in 10 years.


	9. When Words Are Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock's words come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted this sooner, but have been sick all day.

Brock stepped out of Dr. Cho's lab for hopefully the last time. With all the scars and other damage gone, he felt like a new man.

His first decision was to go to the gym. For months, he had to wear a shirt while working out. Brock hated the feeling of sweat soaked shirts clinging to his skin.

///////

After working out for a couple of hours, Brock was sparing in the cage with Jack.

"So...", Jack said. "How does it feel, knowing that you no longer have to go to Cho's?' Brock wiped the sweat from his brow. "Fantastic! I finally get to be me again", he said. Jack rolled his eyes, "You have always been you." Laughing, Brock turned to go to the showers in the locker room.

Jack did a double take on Brock's back. "Uh... Brock?" Brock looked over his shoulder to Jack. "Yeah?" Looking in between Brock's shoulder blades, he proceeded with his question. "Your words wouldn't happened to be: 'Yep! And you must be the uncle.', right?"

Brock stopped in his tracks, the blood drained from his face. There's no way, he thought. Sprinting to the locker rooms, Brock looked at his back in the mirror. There, in silver, were his words. The exact same that Darcy had said.

Turning to Jack all wide eyed, Brock was stunned beyond belief. "I have a soulmate", he whispered. "What?", asked Jack. "I have a soulmate", repeated Brock. "And I owe her so much already. I really hope that I didn't screw it up. Hopefully she will forgive me." Jack raised an eyebrow, "Who is it? Darcy?"

Brock was about to tell him, but his phone went off. Picking it up, he saw that it was Fallon.

"Hey, Fal. What's up?... Hold on, slow down. Now tell me what's wrong..." The color of Brock's face drained. "Okay, okay, Jack and I will be there soon. Okay? Okay, bye." Brock turned to Jack, "We need to go." Jack looked puzzled, "Why?" Changing into clean clothes, Brock responded. "Something's going on with Darcy."

///////

Thirty minutes later, Brock and Jack meet up with Fallon in the hallway of the apartment building.

"Thank god you're here", she said. "What's going on?", asked Brock. "Darcy hasn't come out of her apartment in two days and won't answer her phone. Her door is locked too." Jack then tried to open the door, but it wouldn't move. "Alright, Brock. I'm going to knock down the door and you find her.Okay?", he said. Brock nodded.

Jack backed up, then rammed into the door. Said door split into two. Brock rushed over to Darcy, who was on the couch. She was looking forward, but was sitting still. Brock cupped her face with his hands.

"Darcy? Baby? Talk to me, are you okay?", he asked.

Jack came over to Brock and saw what was happening. "Brock, you need to pick up Darcy right now and head to the Tower. I'll call Bruce and Cho, but you need to leave now." Brock looked at Jack with a puzzled look. "Now!", yelled Jack. brock rushed to carry Darcy in a bridal carry and out the door.

Fallon looked in between Brock leaving with Darcy and Jack pulling out his cell phone. "What's going on?", she asked. "Nothing good. Hopefully we're not too late", Jack said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack opens up to Brock in the next chapter.


	10. Soulmate Stasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out what is happening to Darcy. Jack opens up to Brock about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and encouraging me. And don't worry, I did say happy ending. Just not now.

Leaning his forehead on the glass of the private room, Brock silently looked over Darcy. Her eyes were still open, now staring straight up at the ceiling. But she was now in a hospital gown, covered in wires and had a feeding tube down her throat. He did this to her, he thought.

In the reflection of the window, Brock saw Jack. "Do they know what it is?", asked Jack. Brock shook his head, "No." Jack just nodded. He actually thought that he would know the diagnosis. He left Brock to go find Bruce.

///////

Twenty minutes past before Brock saw Bruce rush into Darcy's room with Cho not too far behind. They started looking over her body, until Bruce looked at the inside of Darcy's left wrist. They both looked at each other and nodded.

They came out into the hall where Brock, Jack, Jane and Thor were standing.

"Well, Jack. You were right. It's Soulmate Stasis", said Bruce. Everyone but Jack looked confused. "Soulmate Stasis? What the hell is that?", asked Brock. Bruce took off his glasses and started fiddling with them. "Soulmate Stasis is when the other half of a soulmate pair rejects the other right after words are exchanged. The rejectee's word turn into marble and they literally turn into a human statue. And can die shortly after turning. It's rare, but it does happen."

Jane leaned into Thor, who put an arm around her shoulders. "Is there a way to stop it?", asked Jane.

Bruce looked to Cho, who finally stepped in to say something.

"Yes, there is. The soulmate who rejects their soulmate can reverse the process. The only problem is how long the reject has been and severity of the reject. Luckily for Darcy, it's only been about a month. So she has a good chance of coming back, if and only if her soulmate agrees to help."

///////

This is how Brock found himself next to Darcy. Bruce said that physical touch and positive praise will speed up the recovery process.

Holding her hand in his, Brock just looks at Darcy. She looks smaller than normal and paler. A nurse came in every thirty minutes to put drops into her eyes so they wouldn't get dry.

Jack had come in about five minutes prior, sitting on the other side of Darcy. He was comtemplating on telling Brock something, but knew that he had to for Brock to understand the situation.

But before he could say anything, Brock looks at him. "You knew, didn't you?", Brock asked. Jack nodded, then looked down at his hands. "How?"

Jack releashed a deep breath. "Not many people know this, but I had a twin sister. Jacklyn, I know, ironic. Our parents enjoyed the joke. Anyway, when we were fifteen, we got our words. She was so thrilled that someone would love her for her."

Looking up at Darcy, Jack continued. "It happened not long after our eighteenth birthday. She was trying out for the school play and her soulmate said her words. But immediately, he rejected her and started spreading rumors about her for her to leave him alone."

 

Taking Darcy's left wrist and looking at her words, Jack's face became wet with tears. "Two weeks. Two weeks was all it took for her words to turn into marble. There wasn't anything that we could do for her. Her soulmate wouldn't help. She died three days later."

Brock sat looking at his bestfriend completely stunned. "What happened to her soulmate?", he asked carefully. Unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

Jack laughed at the memory. "I met up with him, hours before I left to become a SEAL. I beat him up so badly that I broke his back. I figured that he broke my sisters heart, that I could at least break him."

Brock blinked at Jack. "And you didn't get caught?" Jack shook his head, "Nope. Everyone heard what had happened and hated him for it. I was in the clear."

Thinking back on previous conversations with Jack, Brock realized something. "That's why you asked her out. To make me jealous. So I would go and be with her." Jack nodded. "Well, it partially worked. I was about to go all caveman and throw her over my shoulder", Brock said. Jack laughed at that image. "Thank you for telling me, Jack", he said. Jack smiled, "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Darcy ever recover?


	11. Brock Reminisces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock talks to Darcy while she recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we will soon have our happy ending.

A week passes by, Darcy slowly shows progress of getting better.

Brock is still by her side, holding her hand when Fallon comes to check on him.

"Hey, how's it going?", she asks. "She slowly getting better", he responded. Fallon took the seat across from him. "I gotta admit, I wanted you and Darcy to get along. But damn... soulmates. I never would've imagined. But I'm glad that it's her."

Brock nodded in agreement. "I owe her so much when she gets out of this." Fallon smiled at him, "At least you're owning up to your mistake." Brock nodded again.

///////

That night, Brock decided that he would do something different. Taking off his shirt, he climbed into Darcy's bed. Careful of all the wires, he wrapped his arms around her. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in. God, did he love the way she smelled, like cinnamon cookies.

"Well, baby girl. I guess that this is the real moment of truth. And I'm so sorry that I waited so long to do this." Brock took another deep breath.

"First time I saw you in Tromso, you blew my breath away. You were wearing those jeans that really emphasize your butt and hips. That alone had me drooling. But you had on that purple sweater top that the collar stopped right at your cleavage. And you were dancing and making Jane laugh. God, you were unbelievable. Still are."

Brock cleared his throat before continuing. "The whole time we were there, I wanted to talk to you so badly. I would always chicken out at the last minute. Because how could someone so beautiful, wonderful and carefree go on a date with me. It honestly hurt when you went to London with Jane. I thought that I would never see you again."

Brock paused as the night nurse came and put drops into Darcy's eyes. Then left without say anything.

"When Tony hired us, I was ecstatic that I would see you again. And than Fallon said that you lived across the hall. I knew that fate was giving me another chance. But when you said my words, I froze."

Snuggling closer to Darcy, "You see, baby girl. With SHIELD, they're discrete about that. But with Hydra, they couldn't care any less, unless you helped the cause. And I know that you wouldn't. So for ten years, I didn't look at my words. So when you said them, I was caught off guard. But I want to thank you, baby girl. Because you helped me remember that I'm not a machine. That I am a person with a heart. A heart that belongs to you. And only you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Darcy wake up?


	12. Good Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock wakes up to a very good surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow readers and writers. I must apologize for the delay. Work has been kicking my butt and I finally have time to give this to you.
> 
> But before we go on with this chapter, I have a request.
> 
> On Monday, I'll be staring a new Darcy/Brock story. You have until Sunday night to put in your vote.
> 
> The choices are a Viking based story or a Mob based story.
> 
> I think forward to your vote and thank you for reading.

Sunlight crept into the private room. Brock, half asleep, went to rub Darcy's arm. But he got hair. Hair? Opening his eyes, he sees that Darcy is wrapped around him.

Closing his eyes, Brock started to go back to sleep. Wait!, he thought as his eyes sprung open. She moved. She moved! Brock hesitantly brushed her hair away from her face. Darcy snuggled deeper into his chest.

Right then the morning nurse came in. She stopped in her tracks, looking at the scene in front of her. Brock looked up at her. "I'll go get Doctor Banner", she said and then proceeded to leave.

Brock returned his attention to Darcy. "Baby girl, are you up?", he asked. Darcy snuggled further into his chest, replying, "mmpphh". Smiling at her response, he continued. "Come on, baby girl. Wake up for me." Darcy shook her head, "numph". Brock chuckled, "Okay, I see how it is. You would rather sleep than let me see your beautiful eyes." She nodded into his chest.

Lifting his hand, Brock started to caress her neck. Immediately, Darcy reacted to his attention. Her face was now in full view, she slowly opened her eyes. Looking up at him, Darcy gave him a sleepy smile. "Heya, handsome, Come here often?", she joked with him. Brock leaned down and kissed her nose, Darcy wiggled it afterwards.

Smiling sadly, Brock leaned his forehead onto Darcy's. "I'm so sorry, baby girl. I never should have done that to you. You deserve the world. Not some man who admired you from afar and then didn't have the guts to man up."

Darcy looked down at Brock's chest. "Well, if we are having confession time, then I should do mine. Back in Tromso, you remember Sven from two labs over. Well... I use to tell him that you were my soulmate so he would leave me alone. And it really didn't work until one day you gave him this look on the other side of the glass. So I guess we both kinda chickened out."

Brock tossed his head back laughing. "Oh, baby girl! You're perfect!" He leaned down to kiss her. "And you are mine! That is if you will have me."

Darcy looked like she was contemplating it. "Maybe, I don't know... Maybe another kiss can help me decide."

Brock happily obliged. Pressing their lips together, he wanted to be tender with her, But Darcy had other ideas. She quickly straddled him, deepening the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders, Brock gave an approved sound. Darcy then began to grind herself unto him. They were both moaning and groaning when a throat cleared.

Looking over Darcy's shoulder, Brock saw literally everyone looking into the room. Bruce raised an eyebrow from the doorway. Knowing that he was being cockblocked, Brock put Darcy back onto the bed.

"Even though I am sure all of us are happy to see you two together. I suggest that you wait until Darcy is cleared to leave the medbay", said Bruce.


	13. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Brock and Darcy have their happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. I've really appreciated it.

Three Months Later

Brock was busy packing up his belongings, when Rocco came into the guestroom. Temporarily stopping from packing, Brock looked over at Rocco as he sat on his uncles bed.

"What's up, kiddo?", he asked. Rocco shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno." Brock then sat next to him. "What's going on in that little head?", Brock said as he ruffled Rocco's hair. "When you move out, are you going to forget about us again?"

Brock flinched at his nephews question. He knew that his involvement with Shield/Hydra would take a toll on his family. "Oh, buddy. No, I will never, ever forget about you guys. My old job did take a lot of attention away from you guys, but now I have a job that let's me see you more often." Rocco didn't look reassured. "Alright, kiddo. How about I show you something that means that I'm staying, ok?", Brock said. Rocco nodded at his uncle.

Walking up to his dresser, Brock put his index finger to his lips. "Now you can't tell anybody about this, ok?" Rocco did the zipping motion to his mouth. Smiling at his nephew, Brock pulled a small box from the top drawer. Then he returned to sit next to Rocco.

"What is it?", asked Rocco. Brock opened the small box. Inside was an old looking diamond ring. "This is your great grandma's wedding ring. And she gave it to me to give to my soulmate when I ask her to marry me." Rocco's eyes lit up, "Does that mean that Miss Darcy is going to be my aunt?" Brock gave Rocco a big smile. "I certainly hope so, kiddo."

///////

Darcy had just finished unloading her stuff into the new apartment that she was going to live in with Brock. Looking around the apartment, she never thought that she would ever live in a big three bedroom apartment. She moved over to the living room window, Central Park and the surrounding building looked back at her.

In the background, Darcy heard the front door open and close. "Baby girl, you home?", asked Brock. Darcy smiled at the thought, home. "Yeah, I'm in here, Brock."

Still looking out the window, she felt Brock's arms go around her waist. Kissing her temple, Brock whispered in her ear. "What a beautiful sight. My beautiful and amazing soulmate in my new home." Darcy smiled at what he said. "But... I think that I could see something better than that."

Darcy felt one of Brock's hands move. Naturally she looked down to see what he was doing. That's when she saw the small box with a ring inside. Darcy gasped. "Marry me?", asked Brock. Darcy immediately turned in his arms to wrap hers around his neck. "Yes, yes, yes", she said.

Brock pulled away slightly, looking at Darcy's beaming face. "I love you so much, Darcy Lewis. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I seriously don't think that my life could get any better."

Darcy looked away, "Well, I could think of one thing." Brock gave her a questioning look, "What's that, baby girl?' Turning her head back, but her chin tucked, she looked back at him.

"I'm pregnant."

///////

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I am very happy to say that the next story will be Viking based. And I look forward to sharing it with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby-sitting adventures are on the way.


End file.
